


Things Are Not Always As They Seem

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-22
Updated: 2000-02-22
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Take this with a grain of salt.





	Things Are Not Always As They Seem

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Fraser ran his hand over his pocket, assuring himself his package  
was still in tact

Title: "Things Are Not Always As They Seem"

Author: Amanda A. Tikkanen (

atikkane@online.emich.edu or uberpest@hotmail.com )

Ratings: G

Genre: Gen

Category: Romance, 

Pairing(s): FraserThatcher

Spoilers: None

Teaser: Title says it all

Archive: Ask, please

Disclaimer: Alliance owns 'em, not I.

For Icecat62, for reasons to be seen. See what happens when you miss chat? This is for your enjoyment. For other dedication, see the end.

*~*~*~*~*~

Benton Fraser ran his hand over the outside of his pocket again, assuring himself his package was still intact. Feeling the small cardboard box he opened the door to his apartment. Looking up he saw Meg Thatcher, his superior officer, standing with a sly smile on her face.

"Did you get them?" she asked apprehensively.

All Fraser could do was nod an affirmative.

"Good. I'll go get the whipped cream and chocolate syrup while you get the other things!"

Fraser stood there dumbfounded. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Of all the experiences to share.... He snapped out of his reverie. He had to get the other supplies.

He pulled the small package out of his pocket and set it on the tabletop. He'd had it wrapped in brown paper so no one would ask about his plans for the evening.

"Meg, I hope eight will be enough. It's rather late and the gas station didn't have any larger boxes."

"It's plenty. It's not like we each need our own or anything."

Both could feel the tension building in the air.

"Let's do this in the other room please, Ben."

"Yes, a table is just not the proper place."

*~*~*~*~*~

They lay in the center of the floor, half-dozing, the aftermath of their activities strewn about them.

"You know, Constable, *no one* is to know this happened."

"Understood perfectly, sir."

"I mean, ice cream sundaes are one thing...."

He nodded, "But it would not be in the best interests of the image of the RCMP if anyone found out that we spent the evening coloring."

*~*~*~*~*~

Author's notes, continued: You ALL have your minds in the gutter. Welcome to the world of RSY. ;) Also to Jim Vickers and JenLG, for the crayon conversation which inspired this.


End file.
